


Confusing Reality with Porn

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gift Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Riding, Rimming, Teasing, Top Sam Winchester, author does not apologize, late season, such a shmoopy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: For the xmas exchange: Flirting while playing pool was nothing new for them, but the end of the game and what happened after, that was something new.





	Confusing Reality with Porn

**Author's Note:**

> for sometimesalways over on LJ, I hope you like it! I tried to include some of your likes as well as most of one of your prompts. Thanks a million firesign10 for the super quick and perfect beta (any mistakes that remain are my own)

The case hadn’t been anything spectacular; a couple of rogue demons that hadn’t heard about Sam’s proclamation that there would be no new King of Hell. Dean gutted two and Sam smoked the others out and they were back on the road to the hotel with little fanfare and no injuries. Adrenaline was running high and Dean didn’t even glance over at Sam before he was peeling off the road into the parking lot of a bar.

“C'mon Sammy. Let’s go get a drink and treat ourselves after a job well-done.”

Sam, feeling the rush of endorphins running through him as well, nodded with a smile and pulled himself out of the passenger seat. They found an empty two-seat high top between the bar and the pool tables and watched the people they’d saved as they enjoyed just another night at their local bar. Sam noticed the waitress batting her eyelashes and flashing her ample cleavage at Dean before Dean himself did. 

As she walked away Sam admired her swinging hips before turning to his brother. “You gonna? Those are some pretty clear “I’m yours” signals.” He took a long pull from his beer and missed the questioning look Dean sent him in reply.

“Nah. Just kinda enjoying hanging out with you tonight, Sammy.”

Sam flashed his dimples at Dean and leaned in close to bump their shoulders together, knowing that the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach had nothing to do with the beer he’d consumed on an empty stomach. Dean bumped his own shoulder against Sam’s and flashed him a smirk.

“Wanna reserve a table? Kinda amped up right now, not ready to head back to the room.” Sam looked over at the busy pool tables and then back to his brother. “Just you and me or were you planning on schooling some locals?”

“Just you and me, Sammy. Just you and me.” Sam felt Dean’s knee bang against his own under the small table and the warm feeling in his stomach fanned to flame in his blood.

“Yeah. I’ll go reserve a table, order me another when the waitress comes back?” Sam stood and drained his beer, reaching into his pocket for cash. He scanned the tables as he walked, looking for the game that was far enough along that he and Dean wouldn’t have to wait too long. At the table farthest from where they were sitting were two kids who looked barely old enough to be in a bar and they reminded him of days long ago with Dean. He approached them and slapped down fifty on the edge of the table to reserve it for once they were done then turned to motion Dean over.

“Hey Sammy. We gonna teach these kids a thing or two?” Dean asked, his smile wide and wicked as he approached the table. The smaller of the two boys at the table choked on his drink as his friend patted his back.

“Oh man. You guys are totally hot for older dudes but we’re monogamous. Though…” the two kids shared a look before turning all eyes back to Sam and Dean and giving them a thorough look over, “long as there’s no touching we’d love to watch.”

Before Dean could open his mouth to retort, Sam slid over towards him with a wicked grin of his own and wrapped a proprietary arm around Dean’s back, his fingers curling into the waist of Dean’s jeans.

“Sorry kids, we don’t share. My man, he gets a little possessive, and so do I. But hey, we’re flattered.” He threw in a saucy little wink and was about to turn towards Dean and laugh when he felt a hand on his ass.

He turned toward his brother, with a question on his lips but it flittered away when he saw the look on Dean's face; it was a look he’d seen many times in many bars but never directed at him. He tingled from the top of his head to the suddenly curled toes in his boots. Fuck, it was no wonder Dean was never short on company if that was the look he aimed at people.

“C’mon sweet cheeks, let’s show these kids how to play pool.” Dean's voice was lower than Sam had ever heard it and it took him time to get his head in the game. Because Dean was letting his fingers squeeze before he released the grip he had on Sam’s ass and he was trailing his fingertips up Sam’s back and across the breadth of his shoulders. He was shooting flirtatious looks across the pool table. 

Sam had never been this particular combination of confused and turned on before and it got into his head, taking him far too long to realize that they were joining the table and Dean was racking up a new game. 

“So kids, what are your names?” Dean asked, flirtatious smile still on his lips driving Sam to distraction.

“I’m Devin and this is Scott.” The smaller one answered and Deans smile grew.

“How about that. I’m Dean and this here is Sammy. So how you y’all wanna team up? D versus S? Older versus younger? Taller versus shorter?” Sam stepped up to the rack of cues and selected the longest one, passing the next longest to Dean while Devin and Scott conferred.

“Well, if you’re gonna teach us, we should probably split up the couples, yeah? How about D versus S?” Sam gathered himself to wink at Dean before heading over to stand next to Scott, ducking his head down low enough to speak without being overheard.

With Sam and Dean on opposite teams they were fairly matched: Dean was showy and confident, Sam competitive and determined. The added fact that they could flirt outrageously to distract the other was just a bonus. Sam found himself taking a lot of long shots, ones that required him to bend over the table and stretch his torso out.

They were two games in, each team with one win, when Devin and Scott begged off, claiming an early morning the next day. Sam and Dean shook their hands good-naturedly and wished them luck as they left.

“One more game, winner pays the tab?” Dean asked as he tongued the lip of his beer.

Sam felt his blood pounding in his ears and adrenaline singing through his body. He stepped in close and pulled the bottle from Deans grasp, making a show of licking Deans spit off before downing the last of it. 

“It’s the same money. How about something more interesting?” Dean circled the table, interest written all over his face. He gave Sam a slow, and pointed, look from his feet up to meet his eyes before licking his lips.

“I’m game. What you got, Sammy?”

Sam took a moment to consider the state of the game, his chances of winning and his options before answering. “loser has to obey the winner’s orders for an hour.”

“Hmmmm, fifteen minutes.” Dean counter-offered, stepping closer into Sam’s personal space till Sam could smell Dean’s cheap cologne over the heavier smells of the bar around them.

“Half-hour, but if you’re asked a question you have to answer honestly.” Sam gave his final counter-offer and waited. He watched Dean turn and look at the state of the table and turn back with a smug smile on his face.

“Deal, Sammy. Can’t wait to see what I’m gonna make you do.” With a wink, Dean took a step backwards towards the table. “My turn, wasn’t it?”

Sam nodded and tightened his fist around his cue, watching closely.

The game was evenly matched, even before the stakes became so high and the tension ratcheted up. They each stayed within one shot of each other as the balls vanished into the pockets and beer flowed freely. Sam found himself continuing to flirt and couldn’t help notice Dean was doing the same.

There were more touches, more lingering looks, more thinly veiled teasing comments. Sam fought hard to keep his head in the game; he needed to win. Barely, and only because Dean blew a trick shot he’d made dozens of times before, Sam pulled out a win.

He turned towards his brother with a giant, dimple-showing grin on his face and commanded his brother get one more round of shots before they left.

“Yeah, yeah, Sammy’s in charge. Thirty minutes, little brother, make ‘em count.” With that, Dean turned and headed towards the bar, the angle just right to that Sam could tell his brother was smiling despite the loss.

They took their shots and headed out the door towards the Impala. “Sammy, you gonna take advantage of your hard earned win, or what? I keep waiting for you to demand the keys or make me give you all the cash I have on hand or something stupid. Haven’t even asked me any questions, yet.”

Sam crowded up behind his brother, nearly shoving him into the side of the car, leaning down to whisper hotly in his ear, “I’m still trying to decide how I wanna ask. Since you gotta answer, I don’t want you to loophole your way out of a real answer.”

Sam felt Dean shiver at their closeness, and he turned so they were toe to toe and chest to chest. Sam watched as Dean blinked up at him, “I’ll be honest Sammy. You wanna ask me? Ask me.”

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times, no sound coming out. He knew his brother had been with other guys before, but they’d never talked about it. Just like they’d never talked about the way they flirted until the electricity between them was throwing off sparks, just like they were at that moment.

“You ever fantasize about guys, Dean?” Fantasies were different than the act. Fucking someone could happen with little to no forethought; fantasy meant Dean had been thinking about it. Wanting it.

“Yeah, Sammy. Sometimes.” Dean didn’t blink, didn’t move, didn’t try and break the moment. 

“And when you do are you in charge or…. not?” Sam didn’t like that question and blinked in shock when it came out of his mouth without permission.

“You tryin to ask if I like to give or receive, Sammy?” Dean tilted his head, smirk appearing on his lips as he looked up, keeping eye contact. “I’m a giving kinda guy, Sammy. But it’s always nice to receive too.” Dean finally blinked slowly, then licked his bottom lip.

“Hmmmm.” Sam felt Dean shift closer, as their hips brushed together teasingly. He rocked his hips forward, letting his brother feel the length of his cock, hard in his jeans. Just so there was no mistaking the intention of this conversation.

“One last question. Is there anything you won’t do? Or don’t do?” Sam pressed Dean back into the side of the Impala, curling his hands into fists to keep from grabbing his brother and getting them both arrested for indecent exposure.

“Nah, Sammy. Never met a sexual act that I didn’t like.” Sam tilted his head down, pressing his lips to Dean’s with the barest hint of pressure.

“Get in the car, De.You're driving.”

The ride to the hotel was blissfully short and filled with electrified silence. Sam wanted to slide across the bench seat. He wanted to cup one hand around the back of Dean’s head and pull him in for a kiss even as he shoved his other hand down the back of Dean’s jeans. He didn’t know what Dean was thinking, but the clear outline of his cock in the leg of his jeans and the way he kept running his tongue over his bottom lip told Sam that they were at least on the same page. All the flirting, the teasing, the endless, countless nights wondering would be put to rest tonight.

Dean pulled the car into the parking space in front of their room and opened the door before he’d pulled the keys from the ignition. Sam walked behind him to enjoy the view as Dean made his way to the hotel room door like a man on a mission. He crowded his brother as Dean fumbled with the key card, the light turning red twice as he tried to open the electronic locks. Sam cupped Dean’s elbow and slid his hand up to the one clutching the card, slotting it into the lock and pulling it out slowly even as he ran the very top of his tongue along the edge of Dean’s ear. 

Sam felt Dean shudder in his arms as the electronic lock opened. “Slow and easy De.”Sam whispered into the ear he’d just been licking as he twisted the handle and shoved his body forward until they were both inside the room, door thumping shut behind them. 

“Fuck that. Fast and hard.” Dean turned, eyes blazing and smirk back on his lips. 

“Hmmm maybe when you’re in charge. But I still have” Sam made a show of looking at the watch on his wrist as he kicked his boots off, “about 19 minutes where you have to do what I say. And I want to take my time. Take off your boots and jacket and come here.” Sam peeled off his outer layers and stepped on the toes off his socks till her was in a tee-shirt and jeans with bare feet. He watched as Dean’s eyes narrowed but he complied.

“Did I say to take your time with that? Get over here.”

He didn’t give Dean a chance to speak again; as soon as he was within grabbing distance Sam pulled him in, crashing their mouths together. Kissing dean was a revelation and the most familiar thing he’d ever done all at once. Dean’s body pressed against his, his lips were perfection, his tongue just as talented as Sam always imagined.

“Bed. Bed.” Sam panted between long moments of mapping out Dean’s mouth with his tongue and the long, strong muscles in his back with his hands.

They marched over to the bed, still tangled up in each other, and flopped down with Dean on his back and Sam slamming down on top of him. The new angle let their cocks press together hard enough that Sam began to lose his train of thought, thinking only about how good it would be to rub off on each other just like that.

Dean gave a nasal whine beneath him and shifted his hips away as much as he could. “Sammy, fuck, clothes off. It’s laundry day and I’m commando. Much more of this and the denim is gonna hurt my dick.” 

Sam groaned, pushing himself up onto his hands and lifting his weight off Dean. “Fuck, De.” Dean wiggled his hands between them and popped the button on his jeans, groaning as the weight of his dick pushed the zipper down and open. 

“That’s the plan, little brother.” Dean grunted as he lifted his hips and wiggled out of his pants, kicking them down to the end of the bed and onto the floor. He ripped the tee shirt up off over his head without dislodging Sam and then stopped all movement, looking up at Sam again.

“Feeling a little exposed here Sammy. C'mon little brother, wanna see that big cock you got for me.” Sam couldn’t help but snort out a laugh as he stood up and pulled his tee-shirt off.

“Confusing reality and porn again dean.” He shot over his shoulder as he turned to push his jeans and boxers down and off to the floor.

“I dunno, Sammy. Here I am, helpless and having to do whatever you say as you prep and fuck me for the first time after years and years of flirting.” Sam sucked in a shocked breath, turning around and facing his brother with his jeans still tangled around his ankles.

“That is the plan, right? Gonna fuck me with that porn star dick?” Dean slowly stroked his hand up and down his cock, obscuring Sam’s view of it but he could feel his mouth water as he watched the head dribble out clear precome. Sam felt his dick twitch and throb as he watched his brother. One question and Dean was firmly in charge of the situation again.

“Gonna need lube for that monster. And lots of prep. You good with your mouth Sammy? Hmmm, wanna eat me out till I’m crying for it, begging for you to fuck me?” Dean raised his leg, putting his foot on the bed and his bowlegs fall open to expose the dark space beneath his tight, drawn up balls.

Without a word, Sam turned and rummaged through his duffle, still laying on the foot of his bed, till he found the lube he kept stashed. When he turned, he watched as Dean’s flushed at getting caught staring at his ass. Of all the things for Dean to be flushed about, getting caught checking Sam’s naked ass out was definitely not something Sam expected. He felt a rush of love over the lust running through him. Just as he was about to say something emotional enough for Dean to tease him about till the day they died, Dean hooked a hand under his lifted knee and pulled it towards his chest, exposing himself even more.

“Christ.” Sam gasped as he fell onto the bed between Dean’s legs, kissing and licking up the inside of his thigh. He reached the join of leg to hip and nuzzled his nose into the curls at the base of Sam’s dick, as he silently flipped open the cap on the lube and warmed it between his fingers. 

“Fuck yes Sammy,” Dean groaned as he lifted his legs up higher, “been too fuckin long.”

“Too long since what Dean?” Sam licked the crease of Dean’s hip and then the other. “Too long since we’ve been teasing each other?” Sam licked his lips and smacked a sloppy wet kiss to the top of Dean’s dick. “Too long since you been fucked good?” He licked down the vein on the underside of Dean’s cock and kissed each of his balls. “Too long since someone ate out this sweet hole?” He trailed his tongue under Dean’s balls and swirled it around the edge of his puckered hole, Dean spasming above him as he did so.

“Fuckin hell Sammy that mouth on you. Where’d you learn that, huh?” Sam undulated his tongue against Dean’s hole, wiggling the tip inside as he groaned.

“I’m not some college age virgin Dean. I’ve learned a lot of things. But the filthy mouth? That’s all you, big brother.” Sam replied before spearing his tongue into Dean’s hole. Dean bucked up as Sam worked in as deep as he could go, bringing his slippery fingers up to pull Dean open as he worked. The muscle loosened up quicker than he expected, and he pulled back to replace his tongue with two fingers now, scissoring and pumping in and out.

“Hmmm, not so long since you’ve been fucked, I think. Opening up for me so easy Dean. Just like the sweet cockslut you are.” Sam bent down to lick around where his fingers were buried. “You want another De, or are you ready for me?”

“Fuck Sammy gimme your cock. Gimme.” Sam felt Dean’s hole flutter around his fingers and he was just over it. He pulled his fingers out with a wet squelch and used them to stroke up his cock.

Sam leaned forward, pressing his hands flat on Dean’s lower back and lifting him up so Dean was straddling his legs.

“Ride me big brother.” Sam grunted as Dean lowered himself down, not stopping till Sam was all the way inside of him.

Dean slung his forearms over Sam’s shoulders and twined his fingers into the hair at the back of Sam’s head, pulling him in for a long kiss as he began to rock his hips back and forth in a sinful grind. Sam pulled away from Dean’s mouth with a gasp fucking his hips upward hard as he pushed Dean’s body down.

“Too long for you Sammy, no stamina?” Dean teased and Sam slipped a hand between them to cup and rub at the sensitive head of Dean’s cock where it stood proud between them. Dean cursed and his rhythm faltered as Sam milked the head of his cock and fucked up hard into his body.

“Come for me big brother.” Sam ground out, and ran the pad of his thumb around the opening of Dean’s cock. Dean clenched up and came hard, the clenching of his body and the look on his face finishing it for Sam as well.

They collapsed back onto the bed, Sam still emptying himself inside of his brother as their breathing slowed and their heartbeats synched up. They fell asleep like that, no more words spoken between them. 

In the morning, Sam woke first, and revelled in the way his brother was curled into his arms. He took time to breathe in deep, the smell of their come and combined sweat and sleep soothing him. He felt it the second dean awoke; a momentary stiffening of his muscles before he relaxed again.

“Why now? Why after all this time?” Dean asked without moving his head and showing Sam the look on his face. There was no inflection in his voice to give Sam an indication of what he was thinking but he wasn’t pulling away so Sam tightened his arms around him and brushed a kiss into the top of his head.

“Dunno. But I don’t regret it.” Sam loosened his hold as Dean wiggled and moved to tilt his head up and look Sam in the eye. If Sam had to guess, he’d say the look on Dean’s face was hopeful, not an emotion he was used to seeing on his world-weary big brother. “Do you?”

“Sammy. I. No.” Dean stuttered, pushing his whole body up the bed to brush a kiss against Sam’s lips. 

“What do we do now?” Sam asked, and returned the kiss, trying to avoid a comment about how bad Dean’s breath was.

“First we brush our teeth cause damn, dude, you taste nasty. Then we get breakfast and find a shady place to park so you can fuck me in Baby’s backseat, like I’ve been thinking about since that growth spurt you had at 16.”

Sam kissed Dean fiercely, ignoring the crack about his breath and then opened his arms and rolled off the bed, “I call first shower!” He cackled and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door in Dean’s face and laughing. It didn’t take long for Dean to unlock the flimsy door and join him. As they soaped and groped each other.

“And after we christen the Impala?” Sam really didn’t want to ask the question he wanted the answer to, lest he ruin the moment, but he didn’t think Dean would be able to intuit it, either.

“What are you askin me Sammy?”

Sam paused to rinse the soap from his hair. “All those people back at the bunker. They know we’re brothers. We can’t be like… this… with them there. And I don’t want to let it go.”

“Oh.” Dean stopped what he was doing, his eyes going unfocused as he thought about what Sam was really asking.

“Well. I know you like having a home base. A bed that fits your Sasquatch sized frame and a kitchen so we aren’t eating diner food all the time but what if…”

Sam was ready to agree to anything so that they could keep having this, whatever it was. It was worth losing his bed, he was certain of that.

“What if we left the bunker to the alternate world people? What if we got back on the road, permanently? Just you, me, Baby, and the open road?”

It wouldn’t be that easy, Sam knew that. They had Jack and their mom and people who depended on them, but he only ever had one answer for his brother when it came to important things like that.

“Yes, Dean, that’s perfect.”


End file.
